


大魔神沒有節操（濃縮版）

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 其實比較像大綱，但可能不會寫出來。本文把X時代五人配成了十四組團內cp，請確認理解這句話再點閱唷！
Relationships: Pata/Toshi (X JAPAN), Taiji/Toshi (X JAPAN), Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Taiji (X JAPAN), hide/Toshi (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635607
Kudos: 3





	大魔神沒有節操（濃縮版）

01 玉樹、樹玉

一九八二年，就讀高中的玉跟熟女學了第一次，手把手教了那時還羞澀的處男樹，樹學得快，兩人關係漸漸變成樹玉，玉身體雖強健，但終究是在三個兒子的家庭中長大的孩子，大男人思維讓他無法接受自己成為被壓的人，漸漸賭氣不跟樹玩了，只是他著迷於樹的音樂才華，說走也走不開，只能若即若離地跟著。

02 樹爬

一九八四年，樹和玉兩人上東京發展樂團，爬找樹去支援樂團，那陣子樹吃不到玉萬分鬱悶於是跟爬來了一次，爬平時活在二次元，情色小品沒少看，雖然遇人遇事不主動，情話更不擅長，但自己的身體可玩得十分透徹，對男人的渴望與敏感帶更是知識豐富。樹雖有真槍實彈經驗，但都和單一對象重複類似模式，這回一夜情令他大開眼界，只可惜日常的爬就是隻逗不動的懶貓，所以這段關係沒能持續下去。

03 樹泰、泰樹

一九八五年，樹為了樂團找上了泰，兩人不打不相識，打架打到了床上去，每天較勁的互攻關係是他們的同居日常。

04 玉爬

玉知道同居的事情後找爬訴苦，爬精闢吐槽「技術不好人才會跑」，玉發揮黏人功力拜爬為師，爬什麼不怕最怕人囉唆，只好把技術如數身體力行交上，玉學成後了總算放爬一馬。

05 秀樹

秀後宮千百種，聽聞樹的風情後萬分渴望試一回，趁著團裡有缺邀人入團但被拒。後來樹和泰吵架分居了，樹認識到了秀的音樂才華開始整天追著秀跑，想把人挖進團裡，但這時候秀的團順順利利也不缺人，他雖好色，但仍是個分得清大義的好團長，不會隨便拆團更遑論跳槽，不過面對送上來的美食還是要出手的。他於是騙樹「讓我上一回我就加你的團」，樹這下體驗到了實戰經驗豐富的攻有多厲害，內心陷得更深了，可又恨秀食言。

06 泰樹、樹泰

一九八六年，樹陷入陰鬱中，沒注意到團裡暗潮，結果吉他手和貝斯手雙雙出走，他的團又散了。機緣巧合下泰和樹重逢再續前緣，上回同居是天雷勾動地火，這回泰加樹的團則是被天使之淚深深勾住無法自拔。以前的泰樹，是凹折猛虎品嚐勝利果實的甜美滋味；現在的泰樹，是寵你愛你要帶你上天堂。以前的樹泰，是咬牙切齒忍著屈辱淚水等待下一次劈開你的腿；現在的樹泰，是心甘情願為天使之淚獻上屁眼。

07 玉秀

秀得知泰和樹復合心裡不是滋味，不信自己縱橫情場竟會輸給小兩歲的嫩屁股，於是轉而對玉出手。可惜玉遁走功力一流，秀怎麼追玉怎麼逃，秀不得已只好屈身為受，誰知那時樹和泰打得正火熱，根本不吃玉秀的醋，只覺得玉秀好上是個拉秀入團的好機會，當時秀團散了，四人於是順理成章地集結在一起。

08 秀泰、泰秀

一九八七年，秀的目標依然是樹，但事情進展完全不在他的預期劇本裡，於是他強烈要求團裡必須有雙吉他，好打破這個雙約會的平衡。雙吉他也是樹追求的，於是樹找上爬，爬這人話少不愛聊私事，玉爬那段過去基本沒人知道，但爬一入團，秀就像抓住救命稻草般拚死要從這人嘴裡挖出東西，結果沒從爬嘴裡挖出來，倒是玉自己說了，得到新情報的秀轉念決定和玉聯手。其實玉秀也就那麼一次，彼此都不留戀對方，於是秀抖出玉爬的事，以此為由公開和玉分手，追求起舊情人泰，樹因此知道了泰和秀的過往，和泰鬧起了矛盾。

09 泰玉、玉泰

一九八八年，河口湖合宿時，樹因為無法忍受創作思緒被干擾，一個人和團員住不同棟，等他回過神來，才發現秀把玉灌醉，數度慫恿玉裸奔，加上秀沒事就拉爬聊天，於是泰和玉在密集的相處下看對眼走在了一起，儘管秀怎麼也沒想明白為何玉死不肯不讓他攻卻讓泰攻。

10 樹秀

一九八九年，秀終於成功和樹好上了，巡迴總是同房，但秀漸漸撐不住樹在床上的鬼畜攻勢，偏偏體格輸人家又翻身不了。他捱著激烈的肉體關係捱到了十一月，樹在台上昏倒，被醫生說不能打鼓回館山修養，巡迴被迫中斷，秀終於從鬼畜樹身下解脫。巡迴終止後，泰發現玉根本不聯繫他，他恨玉的薄情也恨自己傻，憤怒無處發洩結果在十二月時因破壞公物被警方拘留。

11 玉樹

一九九〇年，樹養好身子大家又開始巡迴了，修養時期他在館山寫〈Art of Life〉念起了和玉的舊情，這次巡迴和玉又滾在了一起，泰越看越憤怒，五月時在外跟人打架縫了十四針。

12 泰玉、玉泰

一九九一年，泰看不慣樹對玉的〈Art of Life〉魔鬼錄音態度，又或者說，他看不慣樹對玉的執著，於是跟樹吵了起來。後來玉吐血、流鼻血、失聲期間唯一的安慰與發洩便是泰，有時是那個白天站出來護他、晚上溫柔呵護他的好男人泰，有時是那個白天淚眼婆娑在旁看著、晚上跪在他身下任憑蹂躪啥都挺得住的男子漢泰。

13 玉樹

但安慰終究只是安慰，聲帶手術後，玉的浪漫情懷又讓自己敗在了樹探病獻上的百朵玫瑰之下，只是沒多久雜誌刊出玉上愛情旅館玩女人的事又讓玉樹鬧不合。

鬧不合後，樹去找秀，這讓泰越來越心裡不平衡，到處打架發洩，結果被公司視為眼中釘，最後被開除。

14 秀爬

一九九二年，X結束了，變成了X JAPAN，團員移居洛城。洛城地大，大家也各自有SOLO，再也不像X時代那麼親了，只有秀整天去找爬，爬搬家他也跟著搬，不易動情的爬漸漸迷上了秀的迷人之處。

15 玉樹

樹每天後悔著開除泰，控制欲全移到了玉身上，雖然床上關係是玉攻，但到了一九九四年，玉開始躲樹，房事越來越少。

16 秀樹

玉退團後，樹依賴著秀的安慰，秀樹成為了床上日常，但秀感受不到愛，他只覺得樹放棄當攻只是因為想念玉。

後來，樹真正愛上了秀，但那是秀離開人世之後的事情了。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，全文完，所以說這像大綱。  
> 是有考慮用約二十場性愛來串起整個故事，就是每一章都是一場性愛這樣，基本只寫性愛，用性愛串連劇情，一場三千字的話總共就六萬字，不過呢，就只是考慮，考慮考慮⋯⋯  
> 不然這樣好了，看完說說你最想看哪一章的完整版，我就考慮先寫那章？


End file.
